


You're awful, I love you

by auriadne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, during the rostelecom cup and the grand prix, i am weak and this ship is hilariously fun, jjseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriadne/pseuds/auriadne
Summary: In which JJ can't stand that Seung Gil doesn't like him and makes a vow to change things.





	1. The Rostelecom Cup (updated ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote this 7 months ago. Its been such a sore spot on my dash as my only incomplete fic ( and I really didn't want to delete it). I dug up my original draft, and I actually wrote most of it out back in November so I'm making an effort to turn the draft into something complete-- plus I rewrote the first chapter (with p much the same content) to fit my current writing style better.  
> ...  
> TBH I wrote this before the show was complete (part of the reason why I never posted part 2). So it does not keep with canon. Aka this is an au where JJ and Seung Gil are both single and i'm p sure I got the location of the grand prix wrong (so competition au too ahah). I also thought Yuuri was going to win the grand prix at the time...

Peace and quiet were rare gifts in Seung Gil’s line of work. International competitions, the press, and announcers were loud and pushy enough to grate his nerves. Though they barely held a candle to the skaters- with their quirks and excitability- specifically to one skater that he had the displeasure of meeting too many times on the ice.

“Hey, dude! Wait up, hold the door.” _That voice_ was the last one he wanted to hear today. He grimaced, watching the guy try to flag him down from the other side of the closing elevator doors as he darted towards it. Seung Gil pressed the close button incessantly, hoping it would shut before the loud mouth could weasel his way in.

Apparently today wasn’t his lucky day.

First he wiped out on a jump, practically (painfully) eating the ice **hard,** in front of all the cameras and crowds. And next- the insufferable tool slammed a hand between half closed doors, squeezing himself in. The Canadian skater stared at him with disbelief. “What gives? Didn’t you hear me?”

_Jean-Jacques Leroy._

For all his luck, Seung Gil had not competed against this guy in a year; but the Rostelecom Cup put them face to face once again. Between his attitude- which was pretty much a checklist of traits that he couldn’t stand- boisterous, self-absorbed, cocky, over the top, and far too aware of his own talents- and his recent success in the rink, he was already the recipient of Seung Gil’s disdain.

The Korean skater scoffed. “Yeah, I did.”

“And you just _ignored_ me?”

He held back a smirk that threatened to quirk his lips because JJ was a person who was so very **unused** to being ignored. Instead of answering he let a silence fall, which in reality was enough of an answer. JJ squirmed on his feet unable to deal with the few minutes of silence around him.

He opened his mouth to speak, and Seung Gil shook his head. “I have no reason to speak with you. Nor do I want to.” Normally Seung Gil would not have even bothered giving him the satisfaction of attention, but the sneaking glance he shot was worth it. The shitty, arrogant smirk that was a JJ classic finally shattered, and he frowned.

“Ouch! That’s ice cold, man. Can’t you give JJ a chance?”

“No.” He rarely associated with the other skater’s who were tolerable- nonetheless this guy, who referred to himself in the third person like it was something completely normal.

JJ looked at him for a long time. It was a level of scrutiny that should have tipped him off. His brow furrowed as he came to a conclusion. “You don’t like me.” The words sounded like an alien concept on his tongue.

Like there was no way that anyone on planet earth could dislike the great King JJ.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity for Seung Gil, the elevator stopped, dinging on his floor. He was relieved though it wasn’t visible past his normally expressionless face. “No, I don’t. I get nothing out of being friendly with you and frankly…” He stepped outside the doors before glaring back to the other skater. “You annoy me.”

JJ was taken aback, face falling to that of a man unaccustomed to rejection. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about being bothered by that guy anymore. It took the few seconds of the doors closing for Seung Gil to eat those words.

A hand slammed against metal. The elevator beeped angrily at the form blocking its way. Seung Gil whipped his head around to face JJ.

His demeanor shifted- from demoralized to renewed with determination. It was all _unfortunately_ pointed right at Seung Gill. JJ did physically point to him, jabbing a finger at the skater who paused in the hall. “Seung Gil,” The smirk was brought back across his face full force. “By the end of this tournament, I’m going to get you to like me.”

The challenge was topped off with a wink and a flash of teeth.

JJ was such a pain.

This he why he kept to himself. The elevator finally shut at the Canadian skater’s last words. In retrospect, he regretted saying anything at all to JJ. Because now he made himself the target of JJ’s attempt to boost his own ego.

* * *

 

Dissing the highest ranking skater in their set was an open invitation for JJ to take up a new hobby. Namely, putting all his excess energy into pestering the skater from Korea. If JJ was the king of anything, Seung Gil would say it was of _annoying_.

If getting on Seung Gil’s good side was his goal, the younger skater was achieving the exact opposite of that. JJ ate at his nerves before that scene in the elevator, and before he ever became the center of whatever weird friendship-pact he was trying to form between them.

His skating routines, clothing, personality, tattoos, were all overkill- and now this…

Seung Gil found himself staring blankly at the reporters, already bothered by the flash of cameras and the digging, pestering questions of reporters who wanted the hot gossip. This was his least favorite part of the whole _professional_ athlete thing.

But it got worse in a moment when an arm draped over his shoulder and pulled him against the taller’s chest. He internally scowled, but he was pleasantly surprised when JJ took over the conversation. This once, Seung Gil appreciated him running his mouth. That meant all he had to do was nod and look pretty. His coach watched him, gesturing and making faces so that he didn’t screw up his PR (which he’d done on more than one occasion).

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of his name coming out in a Canadian accent. “What- Seung Gil?” The attention of JJ and the reporters shifted back to him. JJ smiled. “Oh year, we’re pals- besties, right?” JJ’s elbow nudged him in the side.

He was stuck. Its not like he could say no and come off like a total ass, instead Seung Gil gave a noncommittal approving hum.

The arm around him tightened, and he desperately wanted to shirk it off. The shaking head of his coach kept his actions at bay. Well, until JJ said this, “I’m going to teach my little parakeet to actually land his jumps.”

Now that was too much.

For one, JJ was _younger_ than him. Secondly, _little parakeet_? With that comment, the glower that covered his face was pure instinct. Though the way he slammed his foot down onto JJ’s was entirely of his own accord. The other recoiled and covered up his grunt of pain with a laugh, glancing Seung Gil’s way, ruffling his longer hair.

It pissed him off.

The second the interview was done, Seung Gil pulled JJ aside ducking into an alcove behind the bleachers- away from prying eyes and ears- and hissed, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Don’t get your feathers ruffled.” JJ grinned at him. “I’m helping with your PR. You’ll be more likable if you prove to the press that you have friends- say _King JJ_.” He whipped out his phone, making a peace sign and grabbing Seung Gil by the waist this time to snap a pic for SNS- quickly typing out a post, while Seung Gil balked at the whole thing.

That moment in the elevator happened because he wanted to _minimize_ his interactions with the boisterous Canadian, but it had officially and magnificently backfired- leaving him to the whims of the impulsive JJ.

“I don’t need your help.” He stated flatly, pulling himself out of JJ’s reach.

JJ’s eyebrow raised. “Oh. I think you do. I’m the most likable person to ever grace the ice and you…” He pulled a grimace but was then back to his normal smiling self. “Like seriously, when was the last time you looked in a mirror. I never thought such a cute face could be so scary.”

“I never thought one person was capable of being this obnoxious.”

“Ooh, touché.” It was water off a duck’s back to JJ. Maybe he was more self-aware than Seung Gil thought. “Hey, me and some of the other skaters are going out tonight.” When Seung Gil took no interest he continued, “I already told your coach. She was happy that you were finally making ‘an effort to socialize’.”

That sneaky bastard. JJ knew just what to do to really give him no choice but to go.

* * *

 

There was a reason Seung Gil mostly avoided group outings. They were full of people he hardly knew and hardly _wanted_ to know. Their only shared connection being their profession. Not to mention, he was terrible at small talk- actually terrible was an understatement because that implied some capacity to make it. Instead Seung Gil was often shrouded in oppressive, awkward silences.

The other thing was that he was a lightweight.

Michele and Sara were arguing about Emil, who had decided to take up flirting with her again- only to garner the wrath of her overprotective brother. JJ was, for once, preoccupied with someone else. He was too busy teasing Viktor and Yuuri about their obviously intimate relationship to focus on Seung Gil- who was currently sandwiched between him and Sara in the booth.

Instead of participating in either inane conversation, he was downing drinks like they weren’t currently in the middle of a competition. Everything was getting warmer by the minute, but with each glass, he was more content with the situation he was stuck in.

At one point, the server stopped by and stumbled, dropping an entire tables order on the Crispino brother. Sara burst out laughing, pointing at Michele. And _he_ laughed. Seung Gil actually laughed. In public. Surrounded by his peers. All eyes on the table switched to him. “Oh my god. Did you just laugh? I’ve never even seen you smile.” Sara commented in astonishment.

A tinge of embarrassment kicked in, but the alcohol helped with that.

“Your face might break if you keep smiling like that.” The grin, he didn’t realize he had, was wiped off his face in an instant- transforming him back into the expressionless Seung Gil they all knew.

“That’s more like it.” JJ grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. This time it didn’t offend him much. The next time the waiter came over to full up their glasses, JJ’s hand covered the top of his glass. He clicked his tongue at Seung Gil’s scowl. “You’ll thank me tomorrow.”

It was late when they all returned to the hotel.

The insufferable Canadian skater with all his so-called great ideas decided to walk Seung Gil back to his room. Normally he would have opposed that kind of unnecessary treatment, but in his current state he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was pass out on his bed.

Seung Gil stumbled, fumbling with his keycard before dropping it to the ground. He bent down to pick it up; but when he stood back up, everything was spinning as all the blood rushed to his head. He would have fallen if not for the hand of the Canadian skater that pressed into his shoulder to steady him. He leaned against the door until the world stopped spinning.

JJ’s other hand, hit a space on the door next to his head, and the younger skater stared at him with a weird expression, gnawing on his lip, and a furrowing his brows. Seung Gil blinked. “Huh, are you okay, JJ?”

JJ recoiled so fast, hand covering his mouth as he bit out a curse. The start of a blush tainted the younger’s cheeks. Without a word, he grabbed the card from the dazed Seung Gil- opening the door in a swift movement. “That’s the first time you’ve called me by my name.” He breathed and quickly shoved the card back into the Korean skater’s hands. “Drink some water before you go to bed. Goodnight.”

And then he ran off leaving Seung Gil with a strange feeling about the whole thing.

* * *

 

JJ placed, and Seung Gil was left behind.

Failure left a bitter, unpleasant taste in his mouth. It usually made him angry and frustrated. _He tried so hard, **every time.**_ Sure, he was all those things, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. And agitated that the disappointment revolved around a certain skater that he would no longer compete against this season.

JJ caught him a few hours before his flight home was set to take off. They stood at the corner of the hotel lobby, Seung Gil gripping the handle of his luggage tightly. He wanted this conversation to be over so he could go home and forget about this.

And forget about stupid JJ.

“You’re better than me.” It was a fact at this point, even it if was one Seung Gil was loath to admit. He thought JJ would laugh and willfully agree because _of course he’d place in the Grand Prix, he was King JJ_.

Gloating wasn’t in the cards today.

JJ scratched the back of his head, eyes darting everywhere but Seung Gil’s face. _Odd_. “I’m sorry. I wanted to compete against you in the Grand Prix.”

“I don’t need your pity.” He snapped quickly.

JJ sighed.  “You’re right. You’re too good for my pity, so how about respect? A- _I look forward to competing against you next year_. After all, I do love watching you skate.” At the last line, the younger skater winked.

Seung Gil could feel his face beginning to heat up as his eyes widened. He shook his head quickly to dislodge any thoughts or feelings before they were clear on his face. _Because there was no way he was starting to like this guy._

Seung Gil check his phone. His taxi was here. When he turned to leave, and JJ stopped him.

“Wait, before you go… do you feel any different about me? Am I still as terrible as your first impression made me out to be?”

“You’re tolerable. On occasion.”

Relief passed across JJ’s face, and he gave him a thumbs up, getting out an excited, “Yes!” He moved to leave again, but JJ's voice made him take pause. “You know, I’ve still got until the end of the Grand Prix to win your love.”

Wait… what? Seung Gil turned around quickly but JJ was gone. His eyes scoured the room but never spotted the dark haired man. Did that really happen? Did JJ actually say that or had he imagined the whole thing? The absurdity of it made him question the reality of it all.

If it was true… then _love_? What the hell. It was almost enough to make him laugh again.

JJ was dreaming if he thought that was possible.


	2. The Grand Prix

Seung Gil’s reunion with Seoul was not the homecoming he hoped for. Frustration settled deep and manifested itself in long nights at the rink, running through his jumps, trying out new routines. All for the sake of doing better next time.

It was _always_ next time.

Then there was JJ.

JJ- who kept trying to keep in touch with him. Blowing up his phone with calls, sending streams of texts that kept his phone buzzing constantly, and tagging him in his SNS posts. Seung Gil read them all and responded to none.

The couple of times he went a few days without hearing from the Canadian skater, Seung Gil had to hold himself back from sending him a message.

 _They weren’t friends_. At least, that’s what he spent way too long trying to convince himself of. The stream of JJ’s recent performance pulled up on his laptop surely contradicted the statement.

The next time they met was at the Grand Prix Finals.

It wasn’t actually the finals but the Marseille Provence Airport; and it wasn’t so much of meeting as it was Seung Gil hearing his named yelled, and then there were arms around his waist and suddenly his feet weren’t touching the ground.

He kicked and squirmed, elbowing the person in the jaw. The arms around him loosened and dropped him back to the ground. Seung Gil jumped away. JJ was grinning, rubbing where his elbow met jaw. “Careful with the merchandise. I’ve gotta be camera ready.” He joked, unwavering under the sharp glare Seung Gil shot him.

JJ was immovable in that way.

People passed by in the airport, stealing glances at the two skaters who were almost making a scene.

Seung Gil could still feel the heat from JJ’s arms against him. Against his best efforts, he couldn’t cover up the flush that crossed his face. “What do you think you’re doing?” He hissed under his breath. The compliant on the tip of his tongue was overshadowed by his heart thrumming in his chest, and maybe he was a little happy to be faced with that stupid, toothy grin again.

JJ chuckled. “Just the kind of greeting I’d expect from you. You didn’t disappoint, Seung Gil.” His brain stopped when JJ breached his personal space, the tips of his fingers grazing his jaw ans tilting his chin up. His hands might have been cold, but the gesture was far too warm.

Seung Gil should have been many things: annoyed, irritated, desperately hoping that JJ would find a new outlet for his teasing pronto. But in reality, he was none of those.

The scowl on his face was forced, as was the hand that knocked JJ’s away. He wasn’t used to the kind of casual physicality that JJ was so fond of (and so good at). It made his mind and body catch aflame in a way that he could barely process.

JJ’s lips pursed, creating a low whistle. “Scowl at me some more like that. I’m into it now.”He winked that infernal wink that made the heat on his face reach his ears.

“What the hell is this?” Seung Gil snapped.

JJ’s head cocked to the side with a frown. The look in his eyes made him look like a sad puppy, and if that wasn’t Seung Gil’s weakness. “Flirting? A long awaited reunion? I missed you, and you ignored my messages.”

His mouth was dry. JJ was serious.

He thought this was a joke. Something the guy did to pass the time, but the weight to his voice told him otherwise. JJ’s eyes sharpened, watching his reaction carefully. “But you came. You didn’t have to. Tell me why you flew all the way out here to see the competition in person.”

The - _was it not for me-_ was understood between them.

It was for JJ.

Seung Gil found himself accepting the tickets from his coach to go to the Grand Prix. Normally he would have declined, content to stay at home with his dog and stream the competition. This year was different because this year he was interested in one of the skaters.

JJ had what Seung Gil lacked, the ability to take risks. It was something he could learn from, but the real reason was that in the months between Rostelecom Cup and the Grand Prix, JJ had wormed himself into Seung Gil’s life whether he wanted it or not.

In recent days, he found himself begrudgingly _liking_ the other guy, but Seung Gil couldn’t let him know that. “I’ve been training since losing at the Rostelecom Cup. My coach thought it would be a good idea to see the finalist routines in person.” It wasn’t a lie as much as it was a half truth.

Seung Gil almost felt bad because JJ looked _disappointed_.

“Oh,” The laugh he bit out was as awkward as the air that fell between them. “I thought you came to see me, but I guess that’s silly. We hardly know each other.”

Seung Gil might have liked taking JJ down a notch, but this was too much.

He was actually _sad_. Seung Gil bit the inside of his lip as he glanced around the airport, getting his thoughts together. He sighed and decided to throw a dog a bone. “JJ,” Like that night months before, JJ had a visceral reaction to his name as his shoulders stiffened, and his eyes went wide. He hung onto every word when Seung Gil said, “Want to meet up in the practice rink later?”

He blinked a few times before it sunk in. JJ’s face brightened. “Yeah! That’d be fun. I’ll text you later.”

He grinned, and Seung Gil felt warm. He was being too sentimental.

* * *

 

Seung Gil started to notice the small differences in how JJ acted around him compared to the other skaters and people in general. His first assessment of JJ still held strong. At first glance, he was a cocky ass, eager to talk about himself and more often than not coming off way too strong.

Seung Gil noticed that he wasn’t the only one JJ had irritated. But it wasn’t the only side to him. Seung Gil knew that from experience now. It peeked through during the few days of preparation before the competition when Seung Gil found himself being dragged around all the touristy sites in the city by the Canadian skater.

He’d been begrudging at first, but it was a front because he actually enjoyed it.

_It was like they were friends._

And JJ had learned to read him. The silences and intense stares didn’t bother him so much now. He could tell that if Seung Gil was truly upset or angry, it would show clearly in his eyes.

Then the competition started. JJ nailed his first set in the competition, coming out of the rink with the top score; but it was the only day in which JJ was still king.

The second day, it came crashing down. Figuratively and literally when he fell out of two of his jumps. Seung Gil cringed the moment JJ hit the ice and dragged himself back to his feet. It was the same thing that lost him his place in the Rostelecom Cup. JJ was far too emotional to keep himself in check after a blunder like that, and it cost him the rest of his routine.

JJ finished with a forced grin on his face. It was obvious something was off. His demeanor shifted after the fall, no matter how hard he tried to keep up the JJ style façade. It was in his eyes. Emotions Seung Gil knew too well. Frustration. Anger. All simmering under a wink and a grin.

His suspicions were confirmed when the moment he was off the ice, it fell away; and JJ threw off his skates, ignoring the words of his parents and stormed out as the rink was being prepared for the next contestant. Seung Gil stood up from the bleachers.

 _Why?_ He didn’t quite know.

It was an afterthought, when he followed JJ out of the arena.

He trailed behind the skater, still left in his flashy outfit as he wove between the crowd. Whispers and talk erupted in his wake. Seung Gil ignored them. Over the intercom, JJ’s score was announced- they sounded unsure at the absence of the skater.

It wasn’t unheard of for people to run out like this. Figure skaters tended to be young; and young people put in the spot light- where every season counted because a year older could mean the difference between winning or losing- was like a pressure cooker for outbursts like this.

Seung Gil had seen it before. Somehow from JJ, it surprised him.

When Seung Gil opened the door to the outside, he was hit with crisp, cold air. It started snowing lightly. He zipped up his jacket. It was quiet outside. The low roar of the arena was gone with everyone packed in the warmth for the last performance.

Well, it was quiet aside from the sound of a grunt.

Seung Gil followed it. Part of his mind kept telling him that he shouldn’t care. He hadn’t cared about any of his peers before so why this one- why now? Admittedly, Seung Gil saw a bit of himself in this frustrated, angry JJ. He knew the pain. At the same time, he didn’t want JJ to have to go through it like he did.

And he’d grown quite fond of the happy JJ that was present just hours before.

Seung Gil crossed his arms when he saw the Canadian skater. Hardly dressed for this weather with how he rushed out so quickly and shivering from the cold. JJ ignored those things as his fist met the wall. He was so caught up in this downward spiral that he hadn’t even noticed someone walking in on this display of frustration.

“Punching the wall isn’t going to make you feel better.”

JJ jumped, turning fast to the Korean skater. His face was red, from the cold or from crying, he couldn’t quite tell. His voice started out unsure. “You-you’re here. Of course, you’re here.” JJ sighed, leaning against the wall and tilting his head back to look at the snow falling from the sky. “It must be great, eh? Seeing me taken down a notch, it’s what you always wanted anyways.”

_No, not anymore and definitely not like this._

The look JJ gave was the worst face anyone had ever made at him. Seung Gil hated at lot of things. Self-deprecation was one of them, and JJ’s face was twisted by it- in his broken smile and eyes that were on the verge of tears.

Seung Gil didn’t say anything.

JJ broke down further. “I know I shouldn’t let it get to me like this, but I _really_ thought this as the year I was going to win gold.” His jaw clenched and his arms fell weakly to his side. “And you…” He muttered in a strained tone. JJ sounded like he was about to cry, and it made him feel strange.

Seung Gil caught JJ’s score before walking out here. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t a winning score by any means. It seemed like gold was destined for Yuuri Katsuki this time around.

“You won’t win, but you can still place.” JJ looked up at him, and _shit_ he was actually crying this time. Seung Gil bit the inside of his cheek. This was not what he signed up for when he flew out to Marseille to give JJ a chance.

The younger skater sniffled. “Some King JJ I am, right?”

 _No way_. He was not about to indulge in this pity party for one. Compared to this, the loud mouthed, arrogant JJ seemed like a dream. Seung Gil frowned. “I never thought you were the type to give up.”

JJ’s cheeks puffed up in indignation. It was almost cute. “I’m not.”

“Then don’t. I lost. I cried. I got over it. Get better, try again next time. It’s all we can do.” It was a hard lesson to learn, and JJ spent too much time only knowing success that it took 19 years to learn it.

 “Are you trying to console me?” His mood lightened at the revelation.

“Not a chance-“ He deadpanned, eyes darting from JJ’s brightening face. JJ’s cold hand fell to his shoulder. He slapped it away only to have it reassert itself there. The taller leaned down, way too close for comfort. Every cell of his being was telling him to shove JJ away.

He didn’t.

JJ was still upset, but there was something else- something positive- in his eyes now. _Amusement_. “You are!” He teased with the hint of a smile. “I never thought you’d stoop so low as to show concern for me. I feel special.” Seung Gil huffed in faux irritation. That sounded more like the JJ he knew.

“If you feel better, go back. You’ll catch a cold like this.”

“Concern! Twice in a day? I’m honored.” Seung Gil rolled his eyes. JJ definitely seemed to be feeling a bit better. He turned to leave but was stopped when he was caught around the waist. The next thing he knew his back hit JJ’s warm chest. A quiet, stuttering sound of surprise escaped him. Hot breath warmed his skin as lips brushed against his ear saying only two words in a breathy tone. “Thank you.”

The heat behind it made Seung Gil jerk away. He was known for his blank mask; but in that moment, it cracked as he looked back a JJ- who was far too pleased with himself for someone who blew their chance at gold and had been crying about it minutes before. The shock on his face went away, but the flush across his cheeks was not something Seung Gil could get rid of so easily.

“Asshole.” He muttered out halfheartedly, still holding onto the ear that JJ’s lips touched.

JJ just grinned. “Takes one to know one.”

* * *

 

In the end, JJ won bronze **again**.

Disappointments seemed to come in threes. It was like they were both destined to flub things up. Seung Gil failed to place for a third consecutive year, and JJ was becoming a permanent fixture in third place.

It was a bittersweet thing. Though, JJ rebounded in the interviews being optimistic and cheerful with a newfound determination to train harder and become a skater like no one’s ever seen.

Seung Gil had never seen anyone quite like JJ. The day before they were both set to return to their home countries, he received a text.

**JJ: I wanted to see you before we both left. I can meet you at the hotel later.**

**JJ: And this time pls don’t leave me hanging for months, k?**

Seung Gil sighed. If he accepted this there was no going back, and he couldn’t pretend that they never had some sort of _connection._ He bit the bullet, typing out a short- _okay_ \- response. Not knowing that the one word was enough to make JJ’s day.

* * *

 

This wasn’t a date.

At least, that’s what Seung Gil had to keep repeating to himself mentally, under JJ’s constant chatter.

_Because it seemed an awful lot like a date._

Seung Gil burrowed his face further into the scarf wrapped around his neck. What had he gotten himself into…

It didn’t help that they were in a pretty, French city at night with the streetlamps casting a warm glow. Or that JJ kept taking him to different cafes to try out sweet confections. The one they were currently sitting in was warm and packed with people taking shelter from the cold night.

“This is nice, right? I wish I’d gotten out more in the past seasons to see the place we were competing.” Honestly, Seung Gil felt the same. He preferred to keep to himself and was unlikely to be found out among the locals, but he could appreciate this. He took a long drink of his hot tea. It burned his tongue, and he coughed. JJ laughed. “Are you okay?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Are you actually worried? I’m okay now. You were right. I just need to train harder and try again, but-“ His voice trailed off for a moment, and a glint twinkled in his eyes. “If I won at least one thing, it would have been worthwhile.”

A smiled teased the younger’s lips, and Seung Gil cast his eyes down to the table.

 _Me._ Seung Gil thought. JJ was so cheesy, but he found that he didn’t mind it as much anymore. It was almost endearing.

The thing was he **did** like JJ now.

It was weird how that happened.

“I told you, you’re tolerable.”

JJ leaned his head on his hand. His expression was a little too _knowing_ for Seung Gil’s liking. “But I’m more than that now, aren’t I? Don’t think I haven’t noticed when you get all flush faced around me.” Seung Gil frowned, and JJ chuckled. “You’re normally blank so the smallest change really stands out.”

He paid attention. That little fact was enough to catch Seung Gil off guard. JJ filled the silence he left, in a joking tone, “It’s okay if you don’t want to admit your undying love just yet.”

His eyebrow twitched. _Did he say that he liked JJ, because never mind this guy was incorrigible._

He decided to fight fire with fire because two could play that game.

“What if I do?” He shot back in a serious tone.

The plates clinked together when JJ jumped, his knees hitting the bottom of the table. “Wha-“ He stammered out. “I mean, I was just joking but if you-“

For once he couldn’t find the right words to say. Seung Gil smirked. It seemed that JJ couldn’t take what he dished out.  “What if I did confess to you? What would you do with that information?”

Now it was JJ who was blushing furiously. “I’d tell you that I’ve had a crush on you for months. That even though you’re the exact opposite of me, it only makes me like you more.” The nervous air that came over the younger skater was enough to convince Seung Gil that he was being honest. And damn if it wasn’t kind of cute.

Not to mention he had Jean- Jacques Leroy of all people confess to him. This was a wild year. He bit down on his lip to keep himself from saying anything unnecessary.

“What about you?” JJ ventured carefully after his confession.

 _What about him?_ Was he ready to admit that maybe he cared a little too much? That he found the Canadian skater attractive, talented, less annoying than he originally thought, and actually enjoyed being around him? Because all of those things were true.

Seung Gil was thoughtfully quiet for a moment, but only for a moment. Because in the next, he was pulling JJ across the table by his scarf silencing the gasp on JJ’s mouth with a kiss. JJ’s hand grasped his arm, holding onto him dearly, pulling him deeper than was acceptable in public.

Seung Gil allowed it for a moment before forcing himself away. The taste of chocolate and coffee lingered on his tongue.

JJ grinned. “Now that’s the kind of answer I could get used to.”


End file.
